


Preocupaciones

by FCDA



Series: La graduación no es el final [6]
Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Vida Matrimonial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCDA/pseuds/FCDA
Summary: Yui se desanima sin razón aparente, causando que Azusa se preocupe.
Relationships: Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa
Series: La graduación no es el final [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611112
Kudos: 1





	Preocupaciones

Sabes que las cosas van muy mal cuando la siempre alegre Yui Hirasawa se muestra tan apagada. Hace días que no sonríe, sus ojos han perdido brillo y su optimismo característico se ha esfumado. ¿Qué pasó? No lo sé, y eso es lo que más me extraña. Ella siempre me cuenta todo, pero cuando le pregunto respecto de lo que la aqueja, evade el tema. Sé que ella está en todo su derecho de guardarse cosas para sí, pero me duele ver a mi esposa tan mal y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

He venido descartando cosas sobre qué es lo que aqueja a Yui. Sus padres y Ui están bien, nuestras finanzas están tan bien como pueden estar en la situación que atravesamos (gracias, Nodoka-senpai, por darnos contratos tan beneficiosos para nosotras cinco), nuestra hija está sana y crece con normalidad… Nada de qué preocuparse, y eso me asusta. Imaginar que la persona que amo pueda llegar a desarrollar una depresión se está convirtiendo en mi mayor temor.

¿Habré pasado por alto señales más tempranas de que algo andaba mal con la salud emocional de Yui? Ella venía actuando con normalidad: su actitud despreocupada, su optimismo ante situaciones difíciles, su dulzura hacía mí y hacia Kumiko… Todo lo que la define seguía ahí, no vi nada inusual. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—¿En qué piensas, Azu-nyan?

Las palabras de Yui y su cálido abrazo desde mi espalda me toman por sorpresa. No supe en qué momento me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos y dejé de hacer los quehaceres.

—En ti. Me preocupa lo apagada que has estado últimamente, y lo hermética que estás al respecto.

Yui suspira e incrementa la fuerza de su agarre. Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas en señal de apoyo, aunque no dejo de sentirme impotente.

—Perdón —dice tras un largo silencio—. No es mi intención preocuparte.

Giro mi cuerpo para envolverla en mis brazos mientras planto un beso en sus labios.

—Es natural que me preocupe por las personas que amo. No voy a forzarte a decirme qué es lo que te tiene así. Solo recuerda que, sea lo que sea, aquí estoy para apoyarte.

—Gracias, Azu-nyan —susurra con una sonrisa, la primera que le veo en días.

Con el correr de los días, la actitud de Yui ha mejorado un poco, pero sigue sin ser tan alegre como solía ser. Puede ser que haberle manifestado mi preocupación le haga mostrarse más animada que antes y, si bien eso hace que me sienta un poco mejor, no resta preocupación a lo que sea que esté desmotivando a mi esposa. Por eso le pedí a Ui hace unos días que me ayudara a averiguar qué le pasaba a su hermana, esperando que con ella fuese un poco más abierta, pero no fue el caso. Yui no solo no le dijo a su hermanita qué la tenía baja de ánimos, sino que de alguna forma dedujo que yo estaba detrás de la preocupación de Ui, reprendiéndome por ello. Me disculpé con ella para no discutir, pero le reafirmé lo mucho que me afectaba verla decaída. Ella me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaría bien. Quiero creerle, de corazón quiero hacerlo, pero mi preocupación es mayor.

Desde entonces, Yui parece haberse propuesto hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones. Su estado anímico sigue bajo, pero ha estado bastante melosa conmigo y no duda en hacerse cargo de los quehaceres que normalmente yo hago. Agradezco de corazón su esfuerzo por hacerme sentir mejor, pero sigue inquietándome el hecho de que solo sonría cuando nota que la observo, no todo el tiempo como antes.

Aprovechando que Kumiko está tomando su siesta, tomo a Muttan y la conecto a mi computadora para grabar algunas ideas que rondan mi mente. Solo melodías y acordes tristes logro tocar, afectada por lo que vive Yui, así que supongo que mi próxima canción será una balada. Aunque tenga los audífonos puestos, puedo oír lo que sucede a mi alrededor, estando alerta por si mi hija despierta y necesita algo. Lo que definitivamente no pensé oír es a mi esposa gritando maldiciones en la sala. Tan pronto como me es posible, me dirijo al cuarto de la niña, hallándola aferrada a su peluche favorito y con los ojos llorosos. No quiero que esta situación genere traumas en ella.

— _¿Qué pasa a mamá Yui?_ —pregunta a punto de llorar. Al acercarme a ella, suelta su peluche y abre sus brazos hacia mí, lo que me facilita cargarla para intentar calmarla.

—Solo ha tenido un mal día —digo mientras acaricio su espalda. Ella se aferra a mí con todas sus fuerzas.

— _¿No tá enojá comigo?_

—¿Acaso hiciste alguna travesura? —cuestiono fingiendo enojo. Kumiko niega con la cabeza—. Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Mi niña relaja su agarre y me indica que quiere que la suelte, así que vuelvo a dejarla sobre su cama.

— _Qué raro. Nomamente tú eres la enojona y mamá Yui la camada._

Suelto una pequeña carcajada mientras acaricio la cabeza de Kumiko con ternura.

—Lo sé. Iré a ver si puedo calmarla. Tú quédate aquí juiciosa.

Mi hija asiente mientras vuelve a sujetar a su peluche. Salgo de la habitación dirigiéndome a la sala. Conforme me acerco, puedo oír la voz irritada de Yui discutiendo con alguien, al parecer por teléfono.

—Ya sé que no se hace de la noche a la mañana, pero la encargué hace seis meses. ¡Seis meses! ¡Incluso di un maldito adelanto de la mitad del precio! ¡¿Acaso mi dinero no vale?! Ya sé que tienen muchos pedidos, por eso la encargué con medio año de anticipación. ¡Es inaudito que una semana antes de la fecha de entrega me envíen un correo diciendo que aún no han empezado a hacerla! Y no, ya no estoy exigiendo que la hagan. ¡Estoy exigiendo que me devuelvan mi dinero! ¡Eso es lo que he estado pidiendo toda esta maldita semana desde que me llegó ese correo! Si no me consignan el adelanto que les di de aquí a al viernes, me veré forzada a tomar acciones legales. Hasta luego. —Yui arroja fúrica el teléfono contra el sofá. Sus ojos llorosos se abren con asombro al notar que la observo desde la salida del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones—. Azu-nyan…

—Es la primera vez que te veo tan enojada. ¿Qué pasó?

Yui da un gran suspiro. Por un momento pienso que seguirá guardándose ese problema para sí, pero no es el caso.

—Había planeado darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños. Era una guitarra artesanal hecha con las especificaciones que sé que te agradan y un gravado especial en la tapa. Pero la gente a la que se la encargué me quedó mal. Quise tener un plan b, pero tenemos el presupuesto algo ajustado, por eso quería que me devolvieran el adelanto que les di. Pero ya es tarde y todo se arruinó.

Esta vez fui yo quien se apresuró a abrazarla mientras ella libera su frustración a través del llanto. Permanezco en silencio, acariciando la espalda de Yui hasta que logra calmarse.

—¿Eso era lo que te ha tenido tan desanimada todo este tiempo? —pregunto, separándome un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos, aún conservando mis brazos en torno a su cuello. Yui asiente en respuesta—. Agradezco la intención de todo corazón, aunque sabes bien que me basta con estar aquí contigo y con nuestra hija para sentirme especial y amada.

—Sí, pero eso no impide que quiera darte algún detalle de vez en cuando, sobre todo en fechas especiales.

Beso sus labios en respuesta a la dedicación que me profesa. Yui y yo siempre estamos vigilando que nos sintamos amadas en cada aspecto de nuestras vidas, así que regalos por cumpleaños, aniversarios y otras festividades son una tradición nuestra. Esos detalles son la cereza en el pastel de nuestra familia, de nuestra vida. No es que sean imprescindibles, pero tampoco les vamos a decir que no. Me alivia saber que era eso lo que había bajado los ánimos de mi esposa, lo que descarta que haya problemas más serios en su mente. Esta vez soy yo la que dice que todo estará bien, ya que cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea, que Yui haga para mí será maravillosa.


End file.
